Burning Love
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: Completed! First Fanfic! What happens when a certain firebender meets a Dragon Warrior? Read and find out!Sorry, guys. I'm taking a break from Avatar. Right now I'm working on my Zatch Bell fanfic. Please review that, too!
1. Prologue

**Burning Love**

Prologue

The bright stars shined with the blue moon in the night sky. No one was awake. Nothing made a sound, except for one loud scream.

It echoed in through the palace corridors, but it didn't disturb anyone. It came from a young girl named Shonen, princess of the Dragons Warriors. Cold sweat covered her body. She got out of bed and went to the window. She examined the stars and the placement of the moon. "It's midnight." She thought. She went back to bed, and thought about that nightmare. That nightmare has haunted her for months now. It was always the same thing.

In her nightmare, a terrible black dragon was chasing her. She was running in complete darkness. When all hope seemed lost, a door appeared ahead of her. It seemed far away. It opened, revealing a bright light. As she ran toward it, she could feel pleasant warmth. ; However, the dragon was still chasing her. She was getting closer to the light. Then a male figure appeared at the door. He was partially bald with only ponytail at the back of his head. He wore the armor of a Fire Nation soldier. He held his hand out to her. Just when she was about to grab it, the dragon swooped down and grabbed her. The dragon carried her away from the mysterious figure. It held her over its mouth and dropped her in. Then all went black. That was when she woke up. After that nightmare, she tried to stay awake but couldn't. This time, she slept without dreaming,

Morning finally came, and she was as giddy as a schoolgirl. Today is a very special day. It was her 14th birthday! She's now a teenager! She quickly got dressed in special kimono and ran toward the dining hall. She pictured her stepmother and 13 half-brothers all prepared for her birthday. She also pictured delicious food, like lots of Ramen Noodles, roast duck, and tons of sushi. Just thinking about this made her mouth water.

When she entered the dining hall, the unexpected came to be. Her family was just having their usual breakfast. They didn't seem to notice her. She didn't even receive a birthday greeting. She approached her step-mother, who was drinking herbal tea, and asked, "Mama, do you know what today is?" Her mother looked at her with a confused look on her face. Then she shook her head.

Shonen didn't even bother asking her brothers. She knew they've forgotten her birthday, too. It was the same thing every year. Her own family forgets her birthday no matter how mush she reminds them.

She went back into her room and stayed there for the rest of the day. In her room, she took out some parchment, a bamboo paintbrush with black ink, and 14 small candles. She laid the parchment on the floor and started painting. She drew a circle and wrote "Happy Birthday, Shonen" inside it. She placed the candles around the circle and lit each one. She waited until it was at least a minute to midnight.

When it reached that time, she said, " I wish my family could just give me at least one gift." Then she blew the candles. A few seconds later, her mother came in. she was holding a small, Chinese box. She gave it to Shonen, and said, "Happy Birthday, child." She smiled at her and left the room.

This was literally a last-minute gift. Shonen opened the box and inside was a small cup filled with a silver, thick liquid. Next to it was a small piece of paper. It read: "Today, you're a teenager. Tomorrow, you're a dragon." She quickly drank the liquid, even though it tasted bitter. This was the Dragon Initiation. She just drank dragon blood. She knew she'll receive new powers and her fire bending will enhance greatly. Not only that, her appearance will change. She went the mirror and examined her current appearance. She was fairly short. Her short, black hair with red highlights was pretty messy, and she may be 14, but she still has a flat chest. She quickly went to bed and hoped for the best.

It was finally morning. When she woke up, she noticed her bed was small and her kimono didn't really fit her. She quickly ran toward the mirror, and noticed big changes in her appearance. Her hair nearly reached her thighs. She was taller by a foot. Her hips were much wider. Her waist got thinner, and she's no longer a flat chest. She grew up. She's finally a full-fledged Dragon Warrior!


	2. You Need A Girlfriend

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sadly you won't know about a "Dragon Warrior" until either chapter 3 or 4. Sorry! 

Disclaimer: I own only Kitten, Shonen, and her 13 brothers.

Chapter: 1 Two years later… 

Zuko and his uncle, Iroh, had just arrived on the mysterious Dragon Island. "Uncle, are you sure this is the right place?" Zuko asked. "Yes, Prince Zuko, this is." He answered. "How do you know, uncle?" Zuko said, scanning the area. "This place is covered by the thickest fog I have ever seen." Iroh didn't listen to him; instead he started walking into the fog. Zuko followed him.

They spent hours walking in the fog, until the came across an enormous door with two dragon statues on the sides. "These must be the gatekeepers." Iroh said. Zuko walked to one of the statues and touched its claws. The statues gave out a terrifying roar, causing Zuko to lose his balance. "What is the password?" the gatekeepers asked as they spread their huge wings, blocking the door. Iroh walked up to one of them and said, "Shonen." They both nodded and closed their wings. Iroh and Zuko walked passed the gatekeepers. As they walked toward the door, it slowly opened.

Inside, was a village filled with firebenders; however, these firebenders were peaceful. Not only that, there were dragons everywhere.

Zuko and Iroh continued walking. Soon, they were walking into the courtyard of the Dragon Palace. "Uncle, why are we here?" Zuko asked. Iroh smiled. " You'll see, nephew, you see." When they entered the palace, a tall, slim woman greeted them. Her long, black hair slithered on the floor like a snake. She wore the royal Fire Nation ensemble. She bowed to them. "Iroh-sensei, it is great to see you again." She said. "Please follow me. I would like you and your nephew to join me for a cup of tea."

Iroh was delighted, but on the other hand, Zuko was enraged. He yelled at Iroh. "UNCLE! You dragged me here just to drink a cup of tea! What a waste of time! I could be out there capturing the avatar!" Iroh and the woman, AKA Kitten, looked at each other and nodded.

Kitten walked to Zuko and said, "Your uncle was right." She looked at Zuko in the eye. "Child, I see only your desire to capture the avatar." She said. "You are exhausted, you take things too seriously, and you need to learn how to relax."

After that, she talked to Iroh. They were having a private talk. Zuko couldn't hear anything, but whispers. After a few minutes of listening to constant whispering, Iroh and Kitten finally stopped. They looked at Zuko and smiled. "Zuko, you need a girlfriend."

Sorry so short! (S.S.S)


	3. A Girl Named Shonen

Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy! However, it might take me a while for Chapter 3. For now, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

**Chapter: 2**

Zuko was shocked. " A girlfriend!" he said, backing away. Kitten and Iroh nodded. " I don't need a girlfriend!" Zuko yelled at them. Iroh whispered to Kitten. "He's just upset because no girl would date him." Kitten giggled. "I heard that, uncle!" Zuko yelled again. Then he left the palace in a huff.

He entered the palace gardens. " I don't need a girlfriend!" Zuko said to himself. "That'll just waste my time!" There, he laid down on the grass and watched the clouds slowly float in the sky. As the minutes flew by, he got sleepier and sleepier by the second. Soon, he slept; however, he experienced a strange dream.

In his dream, he was floating in a white void. He was very surprised. "Where am I?" He thought to himself. Then a huge door appeared in front of him. He touched it, and it slowly opened. Inside, was complete darkness. For the first time, he felt scared. "What if it's a trap?" He thought. He slowly backed away, but a voice stopped him. It sounded like a girl. "Don't leave me!" She said. He looked in the darkness and there, he saw a girl running toward him. A black dragon was chasing her. He held his hand out and said, "Quick! Take my hand!" The girl was too far to hear him. He tried to say it again, but his voice froze. He couldn't speak. Not only that, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything at all. The girl was closer, although, her face was in shadows. He didn't know who she was. Just when she was about to grab his hand, the dragon swooped down and took her away. He could only watch helplessly as the dragon dropped the girl in its mouth and swallowed her whole. When he finally moves, he started throwing fireballs at the dragon. Suddenly, a huge hand came out of the darkness and blocked the fireballs, protecting the dragon. It retreated into the darkness. Then a familiar face appeared. "Zhao!" Zuko yelled out. Zhao smirked. He began to breathe deeply and soon, he blew out a huge fireball. There was no way Zuko could block it. He braced for impact. Everything went black. That's when he woke up.

He was covered with sweat. "What was that all about?" He thought. "Does it mean anything?" A girl about his age sat next to him and gave him a white cloth. "You must've been working out a lot." She said to him. Zuko didn't say anything. He was distracted by the girl's appearance. She was very beautiful. She wore a silky, red kimono, and her hair was neatly rolled in a bun, but her bangs covered her right eye. She began whiping Zuko's face. "By the way, my name's Shonen." She said. "Shonen?" Zuko asked.

"I know, it's a strange name for a girl." She said, blushing.

"It means boy, right?"

"Yeah, but it also means pure of heart."

"Really?"

"Yup! Hey, what's your name?"

"Zuko."

"Oh."

Shonen got up and walked away. Zuko followed her. "Shonen, could you tell me how you got your name?" He asked. She blushed when he said that. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, it's just that it's kinda silly how I got my name." She said.

"Try me!"

"Okay, fine! My father thought I was a boy when I was born, kinda stupid, huh?"

She could hear him snickering. She yelled at him. "Zuko! That wasn't very funny!" She tried to hit him, but he dodged it. She tried to hit him multiple times, but he was still able to dodge all of them. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up, causing Shonen's kimono (the bottom part) to fly up over Zuko's face. He was now staring into Shonen's kimono. Let's just say he saw certain things a normal prince would see. Not only did this made Shonen very embarrassed, but it also made her very angry. While he was staring, she kicked him right in the face. He flew right into a tree. "Perverted boy! I hope I never see you again!" She said, walking away.

After she left, Zuko got up and walked back to the palace. He wondered about what he saw on Shonen's legs. "What are those strange markings on her legs?" He thought.


	4. Shonen's Past

This chapter took me while, but it's finished. I hope you'll enjoy this!

Chapter: 3 

On his way toward the palace, Zuko hear a loud splash. It came from a nearby waterfall. He hid behind some bushes and approached with caution. He peeked a little and saw Shonen swimming in the water. She wasn't wearing her kimono. (Don't worry, she's not naked or anything.) Her hair wasn't tied up, and it flowed along with the soft currents of the water. It nearly reached her thighs. White bandages were wrapped around her upper chest, and she wore tight, black shorts. Wearing only these clothing revealed more markings on her body. Those markings looked like black snakes slithering all over her body. But out of all the markings, the one on her right eye intrigued Zuko the most. It was similar to his scar. The only difference is that it looks like a strange paw print.

"She's beautiful." Zuko thought. He continued staring at her, like he was in a trance. However, his little sightseeing was cut short when a small, baby dragon pounced on his head, causing him to let out a small yell. Shonen did hear him.

"Who's there?" She said. She heard rustling behind the bushes. Flames started forming around her hands. "Come out, coward!" She yelled, going into fighting stance. The baby dragon poked its head out of the bushes. The sight of this little one calmed her down. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were a peeping tom." She sighed in relief.

The dragon was actually on Zuko's head. It started sniffling. "Don't sneeze." Zuko whispered. "You might burn something." It continued sniffling, until it sneezed, releasing a small fireball on Zuko's face. It burned him. The dragon hopped off Zuko's head and onto Shonen's head. Then Zuko jumped out of the bushes with a scorch mark on his face.

"You're that pervert who looked under my skirt!" Shonen screamed. "Now you're a peeping tom!" She quickly pinned him down by the neck.

"You were staring at my chest! Weren't you, Zuko!"

"Yes------I-I mean No!"

"You stinkin' pervert! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to oblivion!" Huge dragon wings sprouted from her back. Her nails grew longer and sharper, turning into claws. And her canines turned into fangs.

"Well, I'm a guy. And you can't blame me for that." Shonen started loosening her grip when she heard this. "You see, when I see cute girls, my hormones kick in. and when they kick in, they really kick in. So, I'm sorry for staring."

Shonen released Zuko. She returned to her human form. Then she started laughing. "Hahahahaha! You are just like my father! A pervert and a warrior!"

Zuko was confused. "Your father?" He asked.

She nodded. "He may be pervert, but he was definitely a powerful general in the army."

"Where is he now?"

She looked down with a sad face. "He…never came back from the war."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"His soldiers say that his death was an accident, but my instincts tell me that someone else was involved."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was a baby, so I don't know her."

"Oh. Hey, why don't we change the subject?"

"Okay."

"What happened back there? Y'know, the dragon thing."

"Oh, that. I'm a dragon warrior."

"What's that?"

A dragon warrior is firebender gifted with supernatural powers relating to dragons. Sadly, there aren't many of us left. In fact, I'm the last one."

"Why is that?"

"You see, all dragon warriors are females, and we can only give birth every 12 years, which is on the year of the dragon. In one night, during the breeding season, our enemy, the dark dragons, attacked. They killed every dragon warrior, but I was the only one they missed."

"I see."

Shonen got out of the water. She snapped her fingers. Then the small dragon took her clothes and dressed her flash. "You wanna duel sometime?" She asked. "Sure." Zuko responded.

Her dragon wings appeared again. She flapped them and flew into the sky. The little dragon followed her. She waved at him, and he waved back to her.

"Cute girl." Zuko said to himself. He continued walking to the palace.


	5. Yin and Yang's Prediction

This one might be a little confusing and a little short.

Chapter: 4 

Back in the palace, Kitten and Iroh were having a cup of tea, until Zuko came in. "Ah… there you are, prince Zuko." Iroh said. "Come, we must make our departure."

"Uncle, we just got here!" Zuko complained. "Can't we stay here for just a few more days?"

"What about the avatar? Don't you want to find him?"

"That can wait. Besides, I got more important matters to attend to."

Kitten and Iroh were confused. They looked at each other then back to Zuko. "Important matters?" Kitten asked. "Like what?" Zuko was speechless. He stood there like a statue, until two mysterious voices spoke at the same time. "He has obviously met our sister, Shonen."

Two identical young men came in. One had snow-white hair with black highlights and wore a white kimono. The other one had black hair with white highlights and wore a black kimono.

"Ah, yes. Iroh, Zuko, these two are my stepsons, Yin & Yang." Kitten said. "Along with 11 more."

"You have 13 stepsons in all, Kitten?" Iroh asked.

"And one stepdaughter, Shonen."

"Shonen is your daughter!" Zuko asked, shocked. Kitten nodded. "Stepdaughter, sweetie."

Yin and Yang appeared behind Zuko. Both of the eyes stated glowing blue. They spoke at the same time. "You and our little sister Shonen will go through a lot of things in the future."

Zuko wasn't impressed. "Are you two saying that you guys can predict the future?'

They both nodded. "And take note, Zuko, our predictions are never wrong."

"Okay, then. Predict something that'll happen in the near future. Like, in the next few seconds."

Their eyes started glowing yellow this time. "In a few moments, Shonen will come in blabbing about what happened to her today."

Yin and Yang's prediction did come true. In a few seconds, Shonen came barging in. "Mom, you'll never believe what happened to me today!" She exclaimed. "There was this boy named Zuko, and he was a pervert. He looked under my skirt and peeked in while I was swimming."

Iroh glared at Zuko. "Zuko, you should've known better!" He said. "I thought your father raised you well."

"He blames his hormones, sir." Shonen said. Zuko nodded. Iroh smiled and said, "He gets it from his father." She giggled. "Uncle!" Zuko yelled. "What? It's true." He said.

Yin and Yang suddenly appeared in front of Shonen and Zuko. "We have a prediction for you two." They said. "Okay, brothers. Lay it on me." Shonen said.

Their eyes began to glow again. They spoke with loud, thundering voices. "In the near future, love begins to bloom after the sea of flames have been put out. However, this love will encounter a dragon, a warrior, and a snake. Only teamwork can overcome these three evil beings."

"Did you understand a word they said?" Zuko asked Shonen.

She responded, "Let me guess, Yin and Yang, me and Zuko are going to duel in an agnikai, which will somehow end up in a tie. Sooner or later, we developed a special bond, which will end up as love. Then we'll encounter some enemies we know, and it'll take both our strengths to defeat them. Am I right or am I right?"

Everyone was speechless. "Hey, you learn a lot from reading books for three years straight." Shonen said. She looked at Zuko. "You, me. Agnikai, tomorrow at dawn. In the palace training grounds. Don't be late." She said. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left to her room.

"Aaaww! Isn't that precious? She likes you!" Kitten said.

"Do you really think so?" Zuko asked. Kitten and Iroh nodded.

"Well, she ought to be." Yin and Yang said. "Because in the next 10 or 8 years, you'll get married."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Zuko yelled.

"We are sorry, prince Zuko, but whenever we get a vision, we have to blurt them out. We are not even allowed to fib a little about our visions. It's part of the whole oracle twins thing. We suggest you rest up for the agnikai tomorrow." Zuko nodded. He and Iroh followed Kitten as she showed them to their rooms. He slept well that night.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Hello, my reviewers! Yes, I got that oracle twins thing from America Dragon: Jake Long, but I'm not stealing the idea, I just ran out of ideas for the powers of Shonen's brothers. Hope you like this chapter. Just tell let you know, Chapter 6 is going to be short. Sorry about that! Enjoy!

Chapter: 5 

The fight has started. Iroh, Kitten, and Shonen's 13 brothers watched as Zuko and Shonen duke it out.

Zuko made the first move. He charged right to Shonen, who was in a defensive position. Just when he was about to hit her with a fireball, she leaped 10 feet in the air. Her dragon wings appeared again, and she glided safely to the other side of the stadium. Suddenly, her feet started growing, ripping through her shoes. Her toenails grew long and sharp. Her feet looked more like dragon feet than human feet. She charged for Zuko. He can tell those feet were powerful because with each step she took, it left a dent that was 2 feet wide. When she was just a few feet away from him, she leaped into the air again. One leg pointed down to Zuko as she fell from the sky. Flames started forming around her leg. Zuko just stood there in a defensive position. When the blow landed, it caused an explosion. The air was filled with dust and smoke. As it cleared off, Yin and Yang's prediction came to be. (From last chapter.) Zuko and Shonen grabbed each other's necks with their right hands and their fiery fists were two inches away from their faces. It was a tie.

"That was seriously quick." Kitten said. "That battle didn't even last one minute. Come on, everyone. Breakfast is almost ready."

Iroh and Shonen's brothers nodded and followed her. Zuko and Shonen followed behind. They were holding hands.

When everyone was at the dining hall, Shonen and Zuko stayed in the hallway for a while. Zuko grabbed Shonen and pushed her against the wall. He leaned over to her and kissed her, right on the lips. While they were kissing, they heard a voice coming from the ceiling. "Well, if it isn't the brat and her boyfriend." It said.

A strange figure crawled out of the shadows. It was a man with a serpent from the waist down. His tail was nearly 20 feet long. He grabbed Zuko with his large, menacing claws. "Kotor, drop him." Shonen commanded.

Kotor dropped him. He slithered around Zuko and Shonen. "A pathetic prince for a pathetic princess." He said. "By the way, that was a pathetic battle you two fought." Zuko was mad, but Shonen was angrier. "That pathetic princess is me!" She yelled. "And don't insult me! You know I'm your master! I taught you everything I know."

"Whatever."

"Shut up, big brother! You know I rule most of the island, and in a few years, I'll be Grand Ruler. And with that power, I can get rid of you."

"Don't make me laugh, brat. Even as we speak, your ruling days are numbered. Mark words, Shonen, you will bow down to me." He glared at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Is this the part where I get intimidated by your so-called threat?" She asked, unimpressed.

"Yes, little sister, you should be very scared indeed." He said coldly. "Well, I better go. I got more important matters to attend to."

"Is it something I should know, Kotor?"

"Let's just say you're in for a big surprise." After that, he slithered back into the shadows from which he came.

"Is he always this nice?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Apparently, yes." Shonen answered. "And I'm guessing he's the snake in Yin and Yang's prediction."

"I agree. We can't leave our guard down for a second with him around."

She nodded. "Hey, Zuko. If it's not too much, you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure. Tonight's okay?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. You know what? We've been kinda rushing lately. I mean, after Yin and Yang's prediction, we had that duel. The next thing I know, you were kissing me in the hallway. On the date, can we slow it down a bit?"

"Sure, Shonen."

They held hands again and walked to the dining hall.


	7. The Plan

Hello, my peoples! This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it! Right now there's a writer's block in my head. I'm completely blank. Could you give me some ideas for chapter 7? PLEASE!

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I own only Okkatoru.

Chapter: 6 

In a Fire Nation navy ship, two figures in shadows sat at a round table. "He is late." One said to other. "Do not worry. He will come." The other said. Seconds later, Kotor came slithering through the window. "Sorry I am late, gentlemen." He said. "Did everything go according to plan?" One of the figures asked.

"Yes, General Zhao." Kotor said.

"Did they show affection to each other?" The other asked.

"Yes, Dark Dragon Lord Okkatoru." Kotor said, bowing to him.

Okkatoru stepped out of the shadows. He was a bit taller than Zhao. He looked like a black dragon with a human-shaped body.

"The plan has progressed quickly." He said. "By tonight, we will all get what we came for. We just need to do one more thing."

He gave Kotor a small vial filled with a pink liquid.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"For your sister." Okkatoru said. "Pour this on whatever she's wearing on her date with Zuko."

"What will it do?"

"You'll see tonight." Then he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Do you know what she's wearing tonight?" Zhao asked Kotor.

"Yes. She's wearing her mother's old dress." Then dragon wings appeared on his back.

"I thought you were only a snake."

"I'm part dragon. It's in my blood." Kotor flew threw the window and out of the ship. He went back to the palace.

In the palace, Shonen was in the bathing hall. Her dress was laid out in her room. It was a backless mini kimono with detachable sleeves. (Or like Yuna's outfit from FFX only that Shonen's own has a mini skirt.) While she was bathing, Kotor sneaked into her room. He poured the pink liquid on the kimono. It quickly dried up and disappeared on the kimono. After that, he flew out the window before Shonen came in.

"If this plan works." Kotor said to himself. "Then everyone gets what they want. Soon, I'll rule this pathetic island."


	8. A Misunderstanding

Hello, everyone! I got some ideas from the manga Negima, so I raised the rating to Teen. Hope you like it!

Chapter: 7 

In the throne room, Iroh, Kitten, and Zuko were having a chat. "So, Zuko, where are you taking my little Shonen on your date?" Kitten asked. "Well, I was hoping on taking her to the Dragon Bonsai Park." Zuko said blushing.

Iroh started sniffing Zuko. "Uncle! What are you doing!" Zuko asked. "I don't mean to be rude, nephew." He said. "But when was the last time you bathed?" Zuko answered. "I… uh… was just caught up with so many things that I just didn't have enough time."

Kitten pointed to a door. "Behind that door is a hallway. Just go down the hallway, and you'll be at the bathing hall. Besides, you need to be clean for your date."

"Thanks for telling me that, Kitten, but I have issues with water. I am a firebender, you know."

"Well, the water won't kill you. Just take it."

"No. It's okay. I'll just ----"

"Nonsense!" Kitten interrupted. "If you won't take the bath, then I'll have someone give it to you!" She took out a small, bronze gong from her sleeve. She hit it with a bronze drumstick. It noise almost shook the ground. A few seconds later, Shonen came in. She just came from the bathing hall. She was slightly wet. She wore a loose, slightly damp mini kimono, and her hair was in a towel.

"You rang, mother dearest?" Shonen asked. "What do you want?"

"Please take Zuko to the bathing hall." She said. "He hasn't washed since yesterday. Could you give him a bath, so he could ready for your date?"

Shonen nodded. She grabbed Zuko's foot and dragged him to the bathing hall. "Y'know, Shonen, I can walk well on my own." Zuko said. "Forget it, Zuko." She said. "By the time let you go, you're just gonna run off. So shut it!"

In the bathing hall, Zuko was amazed. The bathing hall was enormous. It looked like a huge indoor swimming pool that can fit 100 people. There were even several palm trees for decoration. "Okay, enough sightseeing, Zuko." Shonen said. "Now take off your clothes, so I can give you your bath." Zuko backed away from her. "I'm not going to take it off in front off you!" He yelled at her. "Besides don't you feel uncomfortable seeing a naked boy!"

She shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm pretty used to seeing naked men. I mean. Come on, 10 out of my 13 brothers run around naked in the palace. So hurry up and undress!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Don't have to yell. Just turn the other way so I can undress in peace."

"Alright." She turned away while Zuko undressed.

After he completely undressed, he wore a bathing kimono. Then he slowly went into the water. It wasn't that deep. It was only about 3-4 feet. "You can look now, Shonen." He said.

She turned around and in her hands was a small bar of soap and a small towel. She dipped the soap in the water and after that she rubbed it on the towel. "Hold still." She said. She began rubbing the soapy towel gently on Zuko's head. She untied his hair. Then she began to rub inside his kimono. She rubbed his chest. It made him feel sleepy. He leaned back and rested his head on her chest. This made Shonen blush.

However, this little togetherness didn't last long. They heard voices from outside. "It's my brothers." Shonen said. "We gotta hide! It they catch us, I'll never hear the end of it!" She pushed him into the water and went in with him. They hid behind some palm tree leaves. "How many are there?" Zuko asked. "Ten." She answered.

"Can you tell me their names, so I know who is who?"

"Alright." She pointed to each one as she said their name, not aloud of course. "Try to stay with me. That's Tori, Toru, Taru, Tara, Taro, Turu, Katari, Kataru, Katuru, and Kataro."

That's a lot of k's and t's there."

"Tell me about it."

They weren't really naked. They all had towels on. "Listen, Zuko. We have to get out of her before they catch us." Shonen said. "Why is that?" He asked.

"They are very protective. If they catch us like this, they'll think we're rushing and likely blame you. They'll even convince my mother that we shouldn't be together."

"Then let me go first. I can keep them busy, so you can escape." He ran out of the cover.

"Zuko don't!' She ran after him.

As they were running, Zuko slipped on a bar of soap and landed on Shonen. The impact knocked her unconscious. When her brothers saw this they were enraged. "Trying to naked with our sister, aren't you, prince!" Tori yelled to him. "It was a complete misunderstanding!" Zuko said. They didn't buy it. They began circling Zuko. Their entire fists began to catch fire.

Just when they were about to hit him, Shonen was able to stop them. "He's right, brothers!" She said. "We weren't doing anything! It was an accident!" The flames on their fist went out. "Alright then." Tori said. "We'll let it slide for now, but do it again, you'll be sorry. Now could you get off Shonen? It looks wrong."

Zuko got off Shonen and helped her up. They bowed to them and quickly left the bathing hall to get ready for their date. "Teenagers." Tori said.


	9. Date with Danger Part1

Hello, everyone! This one took me a while. Hope you like it!

Chapter: 8 

It was special night for Zuko and Shonen. It was their date. They were at the Dragon Bonsai Park. Zuko wore his usual Fire Nation armor, while Shonen wore her mother's dress. (Described in last chapter.)

They both sat under a huge bonsai tree, which was right next to a shimmering blue lake. "You look beautiful in that dress, Shonen." Zuko said. She blushed. "Thanks, Zuko." She said. "You know, it's the last of my mother's belongings. I would be devastated if anything happened to it." She cuddled under Zuko's chin. Then he put his hand on her waist, bringing her even closer. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

A few seconds later, they looked at each other, face to face. They started leaning toward each other. They closed their eyes. Just when they were about to land another kiss, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well, look what I found." It said. "A prince and a princess. This must be my lucky day." A dark figure slithered out of the shadows. It was Kotor. "Kotor!" Zuko and Shonen said as they went into a fighting stance. He snapped his fingers.

In a flash, Okkatoru swooped down from the sky and took Shonen. He landed next to Kotor. "Put her down!" Zuko commanded. "Yeah, jerk!" Shonen said. "Don't make me go dragon on you!" This just made Okkatoru and Kotor laugh. "I'd like to see you try, baby sister!" Kotor taunted.

"My pleasure!" She yelled out loud. "Fire Up!" Nothing happened. This made Kotor laugh even more. "Hah! Stupid girl! I tainted your mother's dress with a potion that I guess disables your powers."

Zuko was very angry. Flames started to form around his fist. With all his might, he hurled a huge fireball at Okkatoru and Kotor.

As the fireball closed in on the two, another fireball came out of nowhere and hit Zuko's fireball, canceling both out. Then another dark figure stepped out of the shadows. It was general Zhao. Shonen and Zuko were surprised. "What are you doing here, Zhao!" Zuko asked as his fists began to catch on fire again.

"Well, I'm here to bring you home. I'm sure your father would like an explanation on why you returned to the Fire Nation before."

"Do you even have any proof that I went into Fire Nation territory?"

"Yes. Many of my soldiers on my ships saw you entering Fire Nation waters, so you better come with me and face the consequences."

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you know what dark dragons eat?" He asked. Zuko shook his head. "Dragon warriors, prince. If you don't come with me, then your precious girlfriend gets eaten right now."

Zuko's fists began to cool down. He kneeled down, bowing to Zhao. "Alright, Zhao." He said. "Just don't hurt Shonen."

Zhao just laughed. He walked to Shonen. "Do you know what me, Kotor, and Okkatoru benefit from capturing you and my little niece?" He asked. Zuko was shocked.

"Little niece? Are you referring to Shonen?"

"Yes. And I would never think of hurting the only daughter of my brother Katsu, a general who died honorably during battle."

"I don't buy it, Zhao." Zuko said, while Shonen nodded.

"It's doesn't matter. Anyways, capturing you and Shonen benefits to us."

"How? Explain it!"

"Alright, I'll make it short and simple. You being with Shonen caused you to become weaker, making it easy for us to force you to surrender. Not only will I take you, Okkatoru will take Shonen. And with her out of the way, Kotor will become the next ruler of this island."

After that, he snapped his fingers again. Two of his soldiers tied Zuko's hands and took him to Zhao's ship. Shonen could only watch helplessly as Zuko disappeared into the forest with Zhao following behind. She was still in Okkatoru grasp. He and Kotor began to head the other direction. What will happen to her and Zuko?

To be continued….


	10. Date with Danger part2

Hello, my reviewers! This one took me a while. Hope you like it! (Wait. Did I say that before?)

Chapter: 9 

Back in the palace, Kitten was waiting worriedly in the throne room. "Where are those two?" She said. She was about to burst into tears; until Kotor came in. he was holding a torn peace of cloth. It was slightly stained with blood. "Mother, I'm afraid I have bad news." He said.

"Why? What is it, son?"

He showed her the bloodstained cloth. "We have lost Shonen to the dark dragons."

She looked at the cloth with a sad face. Soon she started crying.

"Mother, I have a suggestion."

"Well, let me hear it." She said, wiping her tears.

"I need to immediately assume the throne."

"Immediately? Why?"

"I need the royal power to avenge our fallen princess. With that power, I can continue her life's works. Not only that, I can provide more protection to the kingdom and I'll arrange a proper funeral for Shonen's death."

"Wow, I thought you two hate each other's guts. You two never get along with each other.'

"I may hate her, but she is family. And it would disappoint our long departed father if I don't do at least good thing for Shonen."

"Well, since you're strangely generous to your fallen sister,"

"Yes."

"You are next in line for the throne."

"Yes."

"You are at the appropriate age."

"Yes"

"You do have the experience of a ruler and …"

"Mother, I think I get the point."

"Oh, alright." She snapped her fingers. "Bring forth, the Dragon Fang Crown." A small gold dragon came flying threw the door, holding a crown.

An evil smirk crossed Kotor's face. "Yes, the crown." He said to himself. "Said to be forged from the fangs of the Great Guardian Dragon. With its magical powers, I can rule this pathetic island with an iron fist."

He kneeled down as Kitten walked to him with the crown. "By the power invested in me, I, Kitten queen of the dragons, declare my son Kotor the new ruler of Dragon Island."

Just when she was about to place the crown on Kotor's head, Shonen came crashing through the window. She wore different clothing. She wore a tight, black, scaly, mini kimono and matching boots. It was quite obvious she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Don't crown him, mother." She yelled. "He's lying! Besides, I'll crown him myself. Dragon style." Kitten nodded. She called the dragon again. The dragon curled around the crown and transformed into a metal box. Kitten disappeared in a puff of smoke with the box in hand.

With the crown safely hidden, Shonen went into a fighting stance. Kotor was very angry. His snake tail appeared and his huge fangs appeared in his mouth. He slithered and darted straight for Shonen. Just before he could sink his teeth into her arm, a huge firewall blocked him. It surrounded Shonen. It was shaped like an egg. It grew bigger and bigger. Seconds later, it busted open. She didn't look like a girl anymore. She has transformed into a huge red, Chinese dragon. With one slap of her tail, she sent Kotor flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Now that Kotor was temporarily out of commission, her mother reappeared. "Sweetie, you have to hurry!" She said. "My dragon scouts have reported seeing Zhao's ship already entering Fire Nation waters. You have to rescue Zuko, Shonen! Don't worry. I'll keep the crown safe." She nodded. She flew off into the ocean, looking for Zhao's ship. Will she be able to get to Zuko on time?

To be continued…


	11. Date with Danger Part3

Hello, my reviewers! Sorry I took so long. Flames may slow me down, but it won't stop me from completing my very first story. You know, call me crazy, but I actually want to thank my mystery flamer. His or her insults are toughening me up. After all, I need it in order to get ready for high school. So, thanks! Although, your flames did toughen me up, but when I first got them, it hurt me a lot. I'm a pretty sensitive girl. So please don't do it again. Anyways, to those who like my fanfiction, ENJOY!

**Chapter: 10**

After hours of looking for the ship, she finally found it. However, it was just a few miles away from the Fire Nation docks. She flew as fast as she can to reach the ship. When she was just above the ship, she began to circle it. Her ears began to move. She was listening for Zuko's voice. Minutes later, she heard him. She knew exactly where he was. She hovered over the ship, took a deep breath, and blew out a huge stream of fire to the ship. The impact made a hole on the ship's deck.

As the smoke cleared off, Zuko jumped out of the hole and onto deck. He was unharmed. Shonen flew down to his side. She turned back to her human form. She seemed out of breath. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked. She nodded and asked, "Where is Zhao?"

"Don't worry, Shonen. He's all tied up, along with the rest of his crew. Although, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Zuko?"

"He…"

"Yes."

He looked down. "He killed your father."

Shonen clenched her fists. Tears poured out of her eyes. "That jerk! I knew it!" She yelled, as her fists began to catch fire. Zuko patted her shoulder, causing her to cool down. Her eyes began to glow yellow. She chanted a spell in a strange language. The hole she made in the ship was gone. Then her dragon wings appeared. She grabbed Zuko and flew back to the palace. " What did you do, Shonen?" He asked.

" I chanted a spell to not only fix his ship, but to also erase part of his memory. He won't remember the deal he made with Kotor and Okkatoru.'

"I see…"

When they returned to the palace, they were shocked. The throne room was in ruins. Large claws marks covered the walls. "These marks are neither dragon nor… something else." Shonen said, observing the marks. While looking around, she heard a voice from under the rubble. " S-S- Shonen? Is that you?" It said. "Mother!" She said. "What happened here?"

"It was Kotor." She said. "That brother of yours attacked me while you were out finding Zuko. He sneaked up on me and took the crown. He is now very powerful. I couldn't stop him."

Just when Shonen was about to speak, Kotor came crashing through the walls. He was wearing the crown. "Hello, baby sister." He said. "Are you and your boyfriend ready to take me on in an agnikai? Besides, it's 2 against 1, you two seem to have the upper hand.'

Shonen looked at Zuko. "Zuko, do you want take him on?" She asked. "You know he's not really human, and I don't want you to get hurt." He just smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, Shonen." He said. "I can fight as well as you do." She nodded as both of them went into a fighting stance.

"How sweet." Kotor taunted. "Those who fight together will die together." He jumped onto a broken pillar. "BEHOLD! THE POWER OF THE GUARDIAN DRAGON!" He yelled. The crown's jewel began to glow. Suddenly, a huge fire wall surrounded him. Shonen and Zuko could only see his silhouette. His body began to change. "What's happening, Shonen?" Zuko asked, but she didn't answer.

Seconds later, Kotor emerged from the fire wall. He transformed completely. He looked like a crossbreed from a snake and a dragon. He had the tail of a snake and the upper body of a dragon. The crown has merged with his head. "Now, you brats!" He yelled. "Time to face your doom!" Will Zuko and Shonen be able to defeat Kotor?"

S.S.S.

(Sorry So Short!)


	12. The Battle and the Banishment

Hello, my reviewers! Thanks for the nice reviews. I feel much better now. Sadly, I'm afraid that Chapter 12 is the last one. I'm sorry! But I'll still continue making more stories. Hope you like this one!

Chapter: 11 

This is it. The battle of dragons. (and one firebender.) 3 enter, but only 2 can leave alive. The battle starts…now!

Kotor threw two huge fireballs at Shonen and Zuko. Zuko was able to dodge the attack, but Shonen wasn't very fortunate. The fireball hit the wall above her, causing more rubble to fall on her. She was trapped. Zuko ran to her, but his run was cut short when Kotor used his lightning fast reflexes to wrap him up with his tail. He began to tighten his grip, trying to squeeze Zuko to death. Seconds later, Zuko gave out a painful scream. When Shonen heard that, she yelled out his name. "Zuko!" Kotor turned away from Zuko. This gave him one chance to turn the tables on Kotor. Just when Kotor was about to face him again, he threw a fireball into his face. The heat had blinded him. Enraged, Kotor threw Zuko into a wall, which knocked him unconscious. "RAHHH! Your prince may have blinded me, but I can still hear you!" He yelled. He began slithering around the floor. What Zuko did gave Shonen enough time to get free. Although, hurting Zuko just made her even angrier. Her dragon wings appeared again. She flew as fast as the wind to Kotor. She jumped onto his shoulders and began pulling on the crown. She pulled as hard as she can, but the crown had fully merged with his head. She was only able to break off two of the crown's jewels. She saw Kotor's menacing claws reaching for her from behind. She quickly jumped off before he could grab her. She flew to a pile of rubble and hid behind it. "I got two jewels from the crown, which means I can power up just enough to finish him off!" She thought to herself. She began channeling her energy into the jewels. With one final blow, she flew straight to Kotor with the charged up jewels and stabbed him right in the chest. She quickly flew away to shield Zuko, as the jewels blew a hole in Kotor's chest. His blood splattered everywhere. He spoke as blood poured out of his mouth. "You think you've won, baby sister? Well, you're wrong! I'll be back, even stronger than ever!" He yelled, as he slowly turned into dust.

Just after that, Zuko woke up. "What happened, Shonen?" He asked. She just smiled and said, "We did it, Zuko. We defeated Kotor."

"We? Shonen, you killed him. You gave the final blow."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten myself free from the rubble, so you helped out, too."

"I guess so."

Suddenly, a strange bright light appeared. It temporarily blinded them. When they opened their eyes, the wrecked throne room had been repaired, and Kitten was sitting back one the throne. She had a disappointing look on her face. "Mother, why do you have that look?" Shonen asked. "Did I do something wrong?" She nodded. "My dear child, you have broken one of your father's laws."

"What law did I break, mother?"

"A Dragon Warrior must never kill her own flesh and blood."

"But, mother!"

"Yes, I know he deserved to die, but there was more than one way to stop him. You were just blinded by your rage. There is only one punishment for this, and that is banishment."

Both she and Zuko were shocked. "But, mother, I helped protect our palace!"

"I know, but I made a promise to your father that I'll pass his laws no matter what. I am sorry, Shonen, but you are banished. You must cut your hair and leave us."

Shonen nodded. She got up and walked to her room. In her room, she went to her mirror, took out a small dagger, and began cutting her hair. A few minutes later, she left her room with all her things packed in a bag. Her hair was now shorter and thinner. (Like Raven's style from Teen Titans.) She walked out of the palace.


	13. Is This End?

Sorry. There seems to be a bit of a mix-up on the chapters. You see, on the last chapter, when I said that Chapter 12 was the last one, I meant the chapters in my story and not the amount of chapters my story has, So sorry, again. This is the last chapter of my story. Enjoy!

Chapter: 12 

Shonen was already at the shoreline. The baby dragon from before followed her. "Hey there, Kikakumei!" Shonen said, petting the baby dragon. "Kikakumei, you wanna come with me? I'm leaving." She asked. Kikakumei nodded happily. "Okay, but I need a ride. You see, I'm pretty tired from flying the last few days, so you think you can provide transportation for a while?" Kikakumei just nodded some more. "Alright! Kikakumei, turn full dragon and let's go!"

Kikakumei started glowing brightly. She suddenly grew bigger and bigger. Seconds later, she transformed into an adult dragon. Shonen jumped onto her back. "Goodbye, everyone." She said softly. Kikakumei started flapping her wings, but before they could leave, Zuko and Kitten came in. Kitten called to her. "Shonen! Wait! Don't leave yet! Me and Zuko had a talk!" Shonen jumped off to listen. "Sweetie, I guess banished for life is a little too harsh." She said. "So I'm going to bend the rules a little. You can visit us only on the Year of the Dragon. Not only that, while you're out, you can stay with Zuko. Shonen started crying. Then she hugged Kitten. "Oh, thank you, mother!" She said, happily. Kitten hugged her, too.

Hours later, Shonen was aboard Zuko's ship. They were already sailing into the ocean. She could see her mother and brothers waving from a distance. A few moments later, her mother yelled to her. "HONEY! Shonen answered. "YEAH, MOM?"

"I EXPECT AT LEAST TWO GRANDKIDS ON YOUR NEXT VISIT!"

"MOM, QUIT IT! YOU'RE EMBARRASING ME AND ZUKO!"

Kitten started waving again. Then Shonen just waved back. As they sailed away, the fog began to roll in. In just seconds, it seemed as if the island was never there.

It was nighttime now. After dinner, Shonen walked out to the deck. She stared up to the stars. Zuko walked to her. "Homesick?" He asked. She shook her head. "No." She answered. "I just got a hunch."

"Really? About what?"

"I don't know. It feels as if my banishment has been planned or something."

"It didn't seem like it."

"You now, when I was a kid, I read the royal protocol over a hundred times, and I don't remember my father putting a law that says if you kill a family member, you'll get banished."

"That is strange. Maybe it was passed recently."

"Could be."

Back in the palace, Kitten was talking to Yin and Yang. "Are you sure banishing her was the right thing?" She asked. "Yes, mother." They answered. "We have predicted something very terrible outside the boundaries. Shonen will be much needed out there than in here. And you know she cannot leave the palace unless she is banished."

"I suppose, but what will happen outside, my sons."

"It is obvious that Shonen killed Okkataru."

"Yes."

"And the world has two halves, the dark and light, the Yin and Yang."

"Yes, please get on with it."

"Alright, when Shonen killed Okkataru, she killed part of the darkness. The world is partially imbalanced. She has also created a void in which something more evil than Okkataru will take his place, and that new evil will emerge from outside. So her banishment was important."

"I see, so when Shonen ended Okkataru's destruction, she just started something else."

"Yes. This isn't the end, mother, it is just the beginning."

The End? 


End file.
